1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stethoscope with a sound pickup and a reverberation chamber in a housing. The reverberation chamber is acoustically connected to binaurals through a connecting tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stethoscope is used by placing the sound pickup in the known manner on the body of a patient and picking up the acoustic sound waves produced by the body. These sound waves are conducted through the housing to the connecting tubing and finally to the binaurals. Sound waves of different frequencies are generated in dependence on the location of the body being listened to or the organ being examined. It is apparent that a stethoscope which has only one sound pickup is essentially only designed in an optimum manner for one frequency or a limited frequency range. For this reason, it was proposed in the past to equip a stethoscope with two sound pickups which can be optionally acoustically connected to the connecting tubing and, thus, to the binaurals. Accordingly, it is now possible to adjust the stethoscope to two frequencies or frequency ranges.
However, it has been found that it would be desirable if an adjustment could be carried out to more than two frequencies or frequency ranges without changing components of the stethoscope.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to further develop a stethoscope of the above described type, so that it can be easily adjusted to a certain sound frequency or frequency range without changing its individual components.